


Bedtime Stories

by smwhrinwndrlnd97



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Getting Lost, No Relationship, Sleeplessness, Somewhat Fits In Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smwhrinwndrlnd97/pseuds/smwhrinwndrlnd97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clara can't sleep because of the horrors that creep in her memory, she goes in search of the library to shut her brain up. What happens when the TARDIS decides she should go somewhere else? </p>
<p>Takes place after the events of 'The Witch's Familiar'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, so this is meant to be a platonic, fluffy moment between Clara and the Doctor. It's a simple oneshot and it takes place the night after they leave Skaro in 'The Witch's Familar'. I'm operating under the headcanon that there are bedrooms for the Doctor's companions on the TARDIS. Sorry for any mistakes, this was written at three a.m. on my phone.

Clara couldn't sleep. She couldn't get the images of Daleks surrounding her, intent on her destruction, out of her mind, nor could she forget the raw panic she'd felt when she was trapped in the Dalek shell, the Doctor about to kill her. She couldn't stop seeing Missy's face in her mind, trying to cause Clara's demise, whispering lies and planting fear and heartache into her friend's brain. 

She sat up. No, there was no way she would be able to fall asleep, let alone forgo the nightmares that were sure to torment her. Standing, she wrapped a dressing gown around herself and left her room in the TARDIS to find the library. If she couldn't sleep, she would read; she would fill her mind with stories of far off places and times, far sweeter memories than her own. 

Making her way through the halls, she went to turn down the hallway that usually led to the library, only to find it a dead end. Instead of a long hallway with several doors, it was an alcove with a single door. She was confused. She decided to double back to see if she'd made a wrong turn somewhere. When she still found herself at the door, she realized what must have happened: the TARDIS had rearranged herself. Again. She rubbed her eyes and debated turning back and trying to sleep. However, curiosity got the better of her and she turned the knob. 

The first thing her eyes landed on were the huge shelves facing each other on the walls adjacent to the door. The second was the large bed, in which the Doctor sat tucked into, reading a book by the light of a lamp next to the bed. He looked up. 

"Clara?"

"Er. . . hello, Doctor."

"What are you doing in here?"

"Well, I was looking for the library, but the TARDIS decided I should come here instead, I guess."

"Indeed. It's late, why were you going to the library? You should be asleep."

The corner of her mouth turned up in a wry little smile. "I could say the same to you."

"Ah, I'm the Doctor. I don't need sleep," he said, waving his hand dismissively. 

"Liar."

"So why aren't you in bed?"

She shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. My brain wouldn't shut off."

"Is something wrong?" He frowned, looking her over. She was sort of hugging herself and looked somewhat traumatized. Something was upsetting her. 

"Oh, it's nothing, really, I- I just can't stop thinking about the Daleks. And about Missy. And my own mortality."

Unintentionally, she had been inching slowly into the room, and now stood almost at the foot of his bed. He noticed, and thought for a moment. 

"Would you like to come sit with me for a bit?"

She hesitated, biting her lip. The Doctor generally didn't do anything having to do with emotions well, but he was being very nice. She nodded and shuffled to the side of the bed, sitting down next to him. 

"What are you reading?" She asked, peering at the circles and loops of the elegant Gallifreyan script. 

"It's nothing much, just some fables."

She nodded. "Could you read a little to me, do you think?"

He paused, but then shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

And so he began, his voice soft and matching the tone of the story well. It wasn't long until Clara was asleep, her head nestled on his shoulder. He glanced at her, and she looked so peaceful he didn't have the heart to wake her. He carefully reached over her, turning the light off and setting the book to the side before settling himself down for sleep as carefully as he could so as not to disturb her, and for once, nightmares didn't plague his mind or hers.


End file.
